The Push Pin Series
The Push Pin Series is an American animated/live action spin-off series of Fun Stuff's "The Push Pin Movie". It is produced by Agility ReAnimated Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The show premiered on The Agility ReAnimated Network on February 8, 2012. Premise The show focuses on a gang of Push Pins trying to fit in with the big creatures (humans) on the giant's floor (earth). The show is in live action, but also features Push Pins in 2D animation (select seasons) and 3D animation (select seasons). Characters Main Cast Andrew (Voiced by William Salyers) Andrew is a blue 17-year-old Push Pin who's always trying to fix problems. Andrew's a smart Push Pin, and his friends call hime "one heck of a sharp brain". Andrew has a crush on Jamie, who he tries to keep a secret from, so everybody else won't laugh at him. Gus (Voiced by Larry Dorf) Gus is a green 14-year-old Push Pin who joins Andrew in the Sharp Kickers team at Hydroco Junior High. He was also an inventer, always creating new "thingys" for the gang to try out, but all of his firsts failed, though Gus never gives up. He is afraid of girls like Margaret, who is always trying to date with Gus. Anthony (Voiced by Sam Marin) Anthony is a transparent 24-year-old Push Pin in Hydroco Junior High's wrestling team, The Pointed Fighters. He is like the school bully, always beating every Push Pin up in Fisticuffs, and has beaten a gang of human criminals on earth. He dispises Andrew and the gang, but is learning to like Andrew and the rest. Jamie (Voiced by Janie Hadad) Jamie is a red 19-year-old Push Pin who is a cheerleader in Hydroco Junior High. She also works at The Push Pin Store as a stock room organizer and a cashier. Andrew comes around at the store when Jamie's not working now. She and Margaret do have a secret rivalry against each other, but when cheerleading, they hide it. Margaret (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) Margaret is a yellow 9-year-old Push Pin who always chases Gus around so she can have a date with him. Her and Jamie have a secret rivalry because She is 10 years younger than Jamie, does not obey, and gets in last place in competitions. She is still a cheerleader at Hydroco Junior High, and obeys the rules there. Recurring Cast Principal Point (Voiced by Kevin Shinick) Principal Point (Full Name is Sharp Point) is a white 46-year-old Push Pin who works as principal of the Hydroco Junior High. He used to be a great football player in his 20's until his legs broke, that he needed to go to the St. Box Hospital to repair them. As of today, He has a part-time job as a pharmacist at The Push Pin Store. Sharpizoid (Voiced by Gray Anthony Williams) Sharpazoid is a green (covered by a human's black marker) Push Pin Mutant who Gus created and mutated as a mix of Push Pin and Human species together. Most people other than his friends don't want to go near him, but Sharpizoid's not that harmful. He will attack human and animal predators, making Sharpizoid the world's ultimate guard dog. Larry (Voiced by John DiMaggio) Larry is a dark red 48-year-old Push Pin who was the father of Andrew. He and his wife, Pin Point, are also groundskeepers at the local park in the world. Larry was formerly a fighter, but after Anthony almost killed him at Fisticuffs, and sent him to the hospital, He stopped. Larry almost died of brain tumors that Sharpizoid gave him after he bit him. Pin Point (Voiced by Tara Strong) Pin Point is a transparent 36-year-old Push Pin who was the mother of Andrew. As of today, Her and her husband, Larry spend time together at the park, since her husband's a groundskeeper there. She finds life on earth tough since a lot of humans try to use them as earth push pins. Episodes The Push Pin Series has been ordered for Season One to consist of 25 episodes on June 6, 2011. Season One aired on February 8, 2012 with "A Sharp Start" and ended with "The OfficeJet" on May 29, 2012. Season One Episodes Category:TV shows